Still Loving You
by Rumiko96
Summary: Jongin tahu dia masih mencintai laki - laki itu namun itu tidak akan mengubah semuanya. Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin. Hunkai / Sekai.


.

.

.

Mereka saling mencintai namun tak yakin dengan apa yang mereka lakukan hingga satu diantaranya memilih untuk berpisah.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak yakin jika yang dilihatnya adalah roomatenya dulu saat masa kuliahnya tapi punggung itu sangat mirip dengan milik laki – laki yang selalu membuatnya pening. Jongin ragu untuk memanggilnya namun dia akan sangat dihantui rasa penasaran jika tidak melihat wajah orang tersebut.

"Sehun" ucapnya pelan dengan ragu, entah mengapa sifat gugup yang selalu dialaminya semasa kuliah kini muncul lagi. Laki – laki itu berbalik dan sialan pikirannya tiba – tiba kosong. Itu benar dia, dia Oh Sehun laki – laki yang menghilang seperti tertelan bumi sejak kejadian itu, laki – laki yang membuatnya sempat ingin terjun dari atas apartemen.

"Jongin ?" pikirannya ditarik kembali saat sadar Sehun memanggilnya, dia yakin tadi dirinya melamun cukup lama.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini" cara bicaranya masih seperti dulu, menenangkan dan senyum itu, hangat.

Jongin tertegun sebentar, "Oh aku malah menyangka kita tidak akan bertemu, selamanya" tidak tahu dari mana kepercayaan diri itu muncul tapi Jongin sangat senang saat Sehun tersentak dengan ucapannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat baik" puji Sehun, tangannya mencoba untuk menyentu surai gelap Jongin yang terlihat sangat halus namun sang pemilik menarik dirinya.

"Ya sangat baik" entahlah rasanya semua tidak jelas. Tentu saja Jongin marah saat ini tapi ada hal lain yang lebih memabukkannya dari emosi itu. Perutnya serasa diaduk dan jantungnya sedari tadi tidak ingin berdetak dengan normal, dulu ini sering terjadi tapi Jongin tidak ingin ini terjadi lagi padanya, tidak sekarang.

"Kau sudah menggapai cita – citamu ?" Sehun berusaha untuk tetap ramah pada mantan temannya itu, mungkin. Jongin hanya merasa mereka bukan teman lagi sejak saat itu. "Aku tahu kau pasti sudah" sambung Sehun dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan, Jongin mengumpat dalam hati karena ketenangan laki – laki itu. Dia hanya berpikir bagaimana bisa Sehun setenang itu saat hatinya mendidih.

"Sehun"

"Jongin"

Ucap mereka bersamaan, Sehun tersenyum geli "Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan ?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Baiklah kalau begitu aku rasa sebaiknya aku pergi karena aku sangat terburu – buru hari ini"

Punggung itu berbalik dan pergi menjauh meninggalkan Jongin, lagi. Jongin berpikir bagaimana bisa laki – laki itu pergi untuk kedua kalinya tanpa kata maaf dan menyesal. Matanya memenas dan kali ini terasa lebih panas dari pada lima tahun yang lalu.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun" dan air mata itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa Jongin inginkan.

.

.

.

Inginnya hari ini Jongin pergi menemui Noonanya Victoria namun dengan mata sembab dan hidung merah tidak mungkin dia nekat melakukan itu bisa habis dia dengan pertanyaan memburu perempuan itu, bahkan hari ini dia tidak bekerja, memalukan. Selimut birunya kini tidak berwarna biru langit lagi namun sudah menggelap karena basah oleh air matanya, sedari tadi kerjanya hanya menangis tanpa tahu bagaimana berhenti. Jongin tadi berpikir Sehun akan meminta maaf padanya namun dia terlalu naif dan penghayal.

**Drrrtt**

**Drrttt**

Jongin hanya diam memandangi handphonenya yang bergetar dia terlalu malas untuk berbicara dengan siapapun hari ini, namun saat sadar Victoria yang menelpon dia segera mengangkatnya.

"Kau sakit ? kenapa tidak bekerja ?"

Dahinya mengkerut bagaimana bisa Victoria ada di tempat kerjanya hari ini padahal kemarin dia baru saja berkunjung. "Sepertinya" suaranya serak.

"Suaramu serak, apa tenggorokanmu sakit ?" bukan tapi karena menangis. "Kalau begitu noona akan ketempatmu sebentar lagi"

**Pip**

Seperti biasa Victoria selalu menutup sambungan tanpa kata – kata manis, sepertinya perempuan sekarang susah sekali untuk bersikap ramah terutama Victoria, noonanya.

"Dia akan kesini" Jongin bergumam sambil melihat jam dindingnya lalu tersadar akan satu hal, "Sialan mataku sembab shit" Jongin masih memiliki harga diri dan dia tidak ingin harga dirinya runtuh saat Victoria menangkap basah jika dirinya habis saja bermandikan air mata.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti bercanda Kim Jongin" oh tidak jangan lagi. Jongin menggit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan lama yang tidak bisa dihilangkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi itu terjadi begitu saja" tidak ini bukan salahnya, salahkan Kim Sehun yang seenaknya saja muncul saat dia sudah hampir terbiasa.

"Dia sudah meninggalkanmu dan kau masih saja menangisinya" satu luka lagi yang belum tersembuhkan kini kembali basah, "Jangan bilang kau berharap dia akan memintamu kembali padanya" sialan Jongin terlalu mudah ditebak dan Victoria selalu mudah untuk menebak Jongin, bahkan dengan mata tertutup sekalipun.

Jongin menggit bibirnya lebih kuat mencoba untuk menahan air matanya yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya namun dia gagal. Dia lelah, sangat lelah menangis sedari pagi hingga sore dan harus kembali merasakan sakit yang tidak berdarah ini. Victoria yang melihatnya merasa bersalah, seharusnya dia tidak berkata seperti itu tapi dia hanya sangat marah dan tidak tahu harus melampiaskannya pada siapa.

"Maafkan noona, noona tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Victoria mengusap pelan air mata Jongin, "Ayolah dia tidak sebegitu baik sehingga pantas membuat kau seperti ini, seperti anak sma saja" candanya pelan.

"Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya" ucap Victoria pelan sambil membawa Jongin dalam dekapannya sedangkan Jongin sendiri hilang dalam pikirannya.

Yang lebih baik darinya, adakah ? Apa akan ada orang yang dapat membuatnya lebih hidup saat dia bersama laki – laki itu ? Apa akan ada orang yang dapat membuatnya menangis dalam hati setiap malam lebih dari ini ? Jongin tidak memikirkan ada atau tidaknya namun dia memikirkan apa orang itu bisa menjadi lebih dari Kim Sehun ? Dan Jongin pun semakin takut saat sadar bagaimana jika jawabannya tidak.

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana hatinya terasa lebih baik tetapi tidak dengan matanya. Jongin ingin sekali hari ini hanya bermalas – malasan di tempat tidurnya namun dia memilik Restoran yang harus diurusnya, dia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Bagaimanapun dia harus menghadapinya dengan berani, ayolah diakan seorang pria dewasa. Lucu.

Jongin berjalan kearah ruang kerjanya, sepertinya dia datang terlalu pagi karena karyawan yang datang masih sangat sedikit. Rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak berada di ruangan ini padahal dia baru tidak masuk kemarin. Tangannya membenarkan letak frame yang ada di atas mejanya disana terlihat tiga orang bahagia, dirinya dan dua perempuan yang paling hebat di dalam hidupnya, Victoria dan eommanya.

Lima menit Jongin berpikir dan bagi dirinya itu bukan waktu yang sebentar namun entah mengapa akal sehatnya selalu berkata pikirkan lagi dan lagi namun hatinya terus memberontak. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat membuka laci meja kantornya yang tidak pernah dia buka sejak empat tahun yang lalu, sejak dia memutuskan hatinya telah mati. Kotak itu masih ada disana dan berdebu, Jongin terbatuk saat mengeluarkan kotak tersebut.

Isinya masih sama seperti dulu saat dia mengubur semua kenangannya. Diambilnya sebuah frame kayu yang terdapat ukiran tangan diujung bawahnya. Bayangan masa lalu mulai berputar dalam kepalanya semuanya terasa seperti baru kemarin.

"S&amp;J" lirihnya pelan sambil mengusap ukiran itu. Jongin tersenyum getir memikirkan betapa sempurna hidupnya dulu, dia memiliki orang yang dicintainya dan mencintainya. "Mencintaiku ya" ucapnya ragu sendiri.

"Maaf tuan ada yang mencari anda" sela karyawannya, alisnya mengkerut heran siapa yang pagi – pagi seperti ini sudah mencarinya yang pasti bukan Victoria ataupun ibunya.

Jongin mengembalikan frame itu dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam kotak dan berniat tidak akan pernah membukanya lagi. Dia berjalan pelan dan dari belakang dapat dilihatnya sosok yang tidak familiar. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang.

"Ahjumma"

"Ya tuhan Jongin kau tampak baik"

Jongin hanya dapat diam saat wanita itu tiba – tiba memeluknya. Badannya mendadak dingin diperlakukan seperti ini oleh wanita itu mengingat hal apa yang telah dialaminya. Dulu wanita ini sangat membencinya, mungkin Jongin pikir dulu jika dia mati wanita inilah yang akan sangat bahagia.

"Ahjumma" ketakutan jelas terbaca dari ucapannya.

"Ibu" pinta wanita itu, "Panggil seperti kau dulu memanggilku Jongin" pintanya halus. "Ibu tahu kau pasti terkejut dengan kedatangan ibu" wanita itu mengusap surai hitam milik Jongin yang sudah lama tak disentuhnya.

"Maafkan ibu untuk hal buruk dan semua perkataan yang dulu ibu tujukan padamu" Jongin dapat merasakan penyesalan dalam kata – katanya, "Ibu sangat menyayanginya dan kau, sangat Jongin" dan Jonginpun tidak bisa tidak memaafkannya.

"Aku sudah melupakan semuanya" ucap Jongin pelan sambil mencoba tersenyum dan kembali sadar dari keterkejutannya, "Ibu melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang ibu lakukan" ya seorang ibu yang mencoba menyadarkan anaknya dari kelainan seksualnya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah Jongin, masih saja baik seperti dulu" ucapnya tulus, "Ah ya ibu membawa kabar gembira" tangannya mencari – cari sesuatu dalam tas kecilnya. "Nah ini dia"

.

.

.

Hari ini dia hanya ingin duduk sendiri dalam kantornya yang gelap rasanya dia terlalu malas untuk pulang, sebenarnya dia tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk sekedar mengenVictoriai mobilnya. Tenaganya habis terkuras oleh semua hal tentang mantan kekasihnya itu. Jongin hanya diam sambil memandangi kosong sebuah undangan yang terlihat sangat manis, undangan yang sedari dulu ia impikan jika menikah dengan laki – laki itu. "Tapi aku berharap itu adalah undangan pernikahanku denganmu bukan dengannya" ucapnya lemah.

Jongin kembali memikirkan betapa bahagianya wanita itu – ibu Sehun – saat menceritakan bahwa anaknya sebentar lagi akan menikah dan kabar baiknya dengan seorang perempuan bukan laki – laki. Wanita itu berkata jika Sehun sangat beruntung karena menikahi seorang perempuan yang mencintainya, "Aku juga dan masih sangat mencintaimu" kemarin malam Jongin berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi namun dia melanggar janjinya, lagi.

Jongin membuka kembali laci tempat dimana dia menyimpan kenangan lamanya, ditatapnya dengan emosi foto – foto yang tersimpan rapi. "Aku membencimu" sambil melempar frame kearah dinding dengan kuat, dia barharap jika semuanya hancur maka kenangannya juga akan hancur namun dia salah. Jongin sadar dengan menghancurkan semuanya malah memperburuk keadaannya sendiri.

Tangannya memungut kembali frame yang sudah pecah akibat dilemparnya sambil terus merapalkan kata maaf entah untuk apa dan tanpa sadar dia melukai tangan dan kakinya sendiri, lucunya dia tidak merasakan sakitnya. "Kenapa Sehun kenapa" dan pertanyaan itu terus bersarang dalam kepalanya semenjak dia ditinggalkan.

Tangisnya semakin menjadi disaat dia mengingat jika ibunya atau ibu Oh Sehun menginginkan dia yang membuat kue pernikahan milik putranya itu.

.

.

.

Jongin hanya berpikir apa Sehun juga pernah mengalami masa sulit saat meninggalkannya. Apa Sehun pernah hampir merasa mati saat jauh darinya, well dia hanya berpikir apakah cinta Sehun dulu sebesar cintanya atau tidak. Lucunya Jongin berharap Sehun tidak karena dia tahu masa – masa itu adalah masa yang paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Jongin tidak ingin Sehun pernah merasakan semua sakit yang dulu dirasakannya.

"_Kau itu laki – laki atau perempuan sih bisa berpikir seperti itu_" ucap Victoria dulu saat tengah malam Jongin berlari ke apartemen Victoria dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Aku bahkan tidak memakai sendal saat berlari ke apartemennya" Jongin masih sempat tersenyum sambil terus mendekor kue pernikahan Sehun, "Ini akan menjadi sangat cantik" Jongin selalu suka sesuatu yang sederhana begitu pula Sehun.

"Sejak kapan kau membuat kue pernikahan" Victoria tiba – tiba muncul dari belakang, "Saat masak saja kau hampir membakar apartemenku"

"Astaga tidak bisakah noona melupakan itu" Jongin menggeram kesal mengingat Victoria masih suka membahas hal memalukan itu. "Salah noona sendiri berteriak histeris menyuruhku membelikan pembalut aku kan jadi panik" bela Jongin.

"Noona jangan menyenggol tanganku" ucap Jongin pelan saat membentuk bunga mawar dari krim dipinggir kuenya. Jongin tersenyum getir saat pikirannya merapalkan kata 'kuenya'

"Emm Jongin" Victoria terlihat sedikit ragu, dia takut untuk mengatakan ini pada adiknya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Ah tidak"

Victoria tidak biasa seperti ini dan Jongin harus curiga jika noonanya bertingkah seperti ini, "Ada apa ? cepat katakan"

"Noona dengar dia akan menikah"

"Oh aku tahu" ucapnya pelan sambil kembali fokus pada kuenya.

"Kau tahu ?" tanya Victoria dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Ini kue pernikahannya" jawab Jongin dengan santainya.

Victoria hanya diam sambil menatap punggung adiknya itu, dia tahu Jongin sedang menangis sekarang karena punggung itu bergetar pelan. Sebagaimanapun Jongin mencoba untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya Victoria akan selalu tahu. Victoria tahu Jongin tidak baik – baik saja seperti yang sering dikatakan olehnya.

.

.

.

"Jongin" sapa Sehun hangat saat melihatnya berdiri dibalik pintu, "Kau tampak baik" Jongin tersenyum kecil saat melihat penampilan Sehun hari ini.

"Kau juga" balas Sehun.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menikah secepat ini" canda Jongin garing, hanya mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka kau masih saja sendiri" Sehun masih saja tidak menyadari raut sedih diwajahnya, "Jadi kau sudah bekerja dengan artis mana saja ?" Sehun bertanya sambil menyematkan mawar putih pada jasnya.

"Tidak ada" sambung Jongin sambil membantu Sehun membenarkan jasnya. Sehun menarik pelan tangan Jongin untuk tidak menyentuhnya, seperti dia jijik jika tangan itu mendekatinya.

"Emm kau membuka sekolah menari ?" coba Sehun mencairkan suasana.

"Terlalu merepotkan"

Sehun menatap Jongin heran, seingatnya dulu Jongin hanya memiliki dua tujuan hidup yaitu menari dan bersamanya. Lidahnya tiba – tiba terasa kelu saat mengingat tujuan hidup teman lamanya itu. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Aku memasak dan memiliki restoran" jawab Jongin enteng tanpa berniat menatap Sehun.

"Kau pasti bercanda" kekeh Sehun saat mendengar jawaban Jongin, "Kau sangat benci memasak, saat kita bersama akulah yang selalu memasak dan-"

"Kau masih ingat kita pernah bersama ?" Jongin bertanya begitu tenangnya sambil menatap Sehun lurus kedalam matanya, "Aku kira kau sudah amnesia"

"Jongin"

"Kau benar aku sangat membenci memasak" Jongin tersenyum, "Aku benci harus terlibat dengan semua itu"

"Lalu mengapa kau lakukan"

"Karena itu semua adalah cita-citamu" Jongin meremas tangannya kuat, mencoba untuk tidak lemah saat ini. Dia ingin ini menjadi yang terakhir kalinya, "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia dan bangga saat mengucapkan cita-citamu padaku dulu, kau berjanji akan menjadi koki terhebat di dunia dan akan memasakkan semua yang kusuka"

"T-tapi"

"Namun saat kau menghilang dan tak kembali lagi aku mulai berpikir kau bukan pergi dariku tapi kau memang telah tiada, tuhan mengambilmu dariku" Jongin membenarkan mawar putih Sehun dengan tenang, "Lalu aku mulai berpikir jika semua tentang dirimu telah hilang maka satu-satunya yang dapat mengingatkanku padamu adalah cita-citamu itu, aku mulai memasak walau awalnya aku hampir saja membakar diriku sendiri" tawanya.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan dirimu di dalam diriku saat kau melakukan apa yang kau sukai Sehun dan akupun bertekad untuk mewujudkan semua mimpimu dan melupakan semua mimpi – mimpiku" Jongin menghembuskan napasnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Karena seharusnya mimpimu adalah mimpi - mimpiku juga" Jongin menepuk bahu bidang Sehun.

"Semoga pernikahaanmu berjalan lancar hari ini dan selamat" Jongin harus yakin jika ini adalah perpisahaan yang terbaik, "Dan semoga kau menyukai kue yang kubuatkan untukmu"


End file.
